Kataang week oneshots
by CobaltNight
Summary: Its kataang week! My oneshots I have done for kataang week. prompt one up.


Hey all! I'm back to writing for Kataang week. I know I shouldn't be writing when I haven't updated either of my two in progress fics... But I really wanted to be a part of Kataang week. Before anyone mentions it, I may give put each fic out a little late or early, since I live in England. Post war. So, This is the first prompt, Pandalilies

Summary: Aang had always wondered how Katara would react if he had given her that pandalily. So it was just a matter of time the Aang decided to get a pandalily from that volcano when they happened to cross Aunt Wu's village a second time.

Many people in the fortune-teller's village had wondered what had given the avatar that certain spring in his step. If you asked the avatar, to his close friends is simply Aang he would give a grin and say "It's a wonderful day, why wouldn't I be smiling?"

However, this was not the real reason Aang was so cheerful. He was cheerful because he had spent his last 3 hours getting a pandalily for his love, Katara. It wasn't exactly fun for him to climb up a giant volcano, but he just knew it would be worth it. As Aang neared Aunt Wu's home, where team avatar was currently staying, Aang could hear a certain water tribe warrior shouting something along the lines of " I don't care if the 'mystic bones' say I should stop being sarcastic, its just a bone!" At this, there was a small rumble of laughter from the group inside the home. He opened the door with his left hand, seeing as he was holding the pandalily in the other hand, when he was all of a sudden tackled by a unidentified flying object , which was in fact that avatars famed girlfriend, Katara.

" You've been gone for a while, I've been worried." She murmured, tightening her arms around his neck.

" What have you been doing that's kept you occupied for 3 hours?" She said, after finally letting go of his neck.

Instead of answering her question he decided to get a small grip on her wrist, and take her to his bedroom to talk, and finally give her the pandalily which he had been so looking forward to doing the whole time he was going up to that volcano to get it.

" I want to give you something Katara. Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Katara raised her eyebrow at the request, before giving in and closing her eyes and holding her hands out, a small little smirk was adorned on her face, which he adored all too much. He walked quietly over to her and placed the magnificent flower delicately in her hand. He walked over to the side of her before quietly whispering in her ear:

" Okay, you can open your eyes now."

As Katara opened her eyes, a small gasp escaped her throat as she saw the lovely black and white flower placed in her small dainty hands.

"Aang, is this what took you three hours? Getting this flower for me? " She asked, surprise evident on her face.

He blushed and grinned as he replied "Yeah. I'm glad you like it. Sorry it took me so long, it was just that I had to go all the way up a volcano to get it."

Her reaction to his words were not what he was expecting. As soon as he had finished talking, a small giggle escaped her lips, as she quickly tried to cover up her giggles with her left hand, the other holding the flower delicately. But as soon as she saw his hurt face, she quickly explained what she found amusing.

" I'm sorry Aang, its just that I saw a man who was standing by a cart which was holding these flowers, and I can't help but find it funny that you had spent 3 hours going up a volcano to get one." She could tell he was about to say something back to her, but quickly placed a finger on his lips as she continued to speak.

"But I love it so much more knowing that you tried so hard to get it for me. Too me, this flower is better than any of those ones in that cart, because you got it for me.I love you."

And as Katara leaned in and kissed him before he even got a chance to tell her he loved her back, he couldn't help but feel he was glad that he had spent 3 hours climbing up a giant volcano to get a pandalily for her, instead of just getting one from a smelly old cart, because to see her face when he gave her the flower, he would do anything for that. He would do anything, just for her.


End file.
